The Life of a Middle School Girl
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: AU... Everyone is a newstudent in the Academy when they're in middle school. It's just like living a normal life. Maybe not that normal! Complete summary in side... R&R! Inspired by a true story!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! It's me again! Ridley Silverlake's new story in Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy. I'll be doing this! I'll continue Mikan's Birthday maybe some time else... Hehe!

Complete Summary: AU (Alternate Universe)... Alice Academy is a middle school, High School and College school for children with special abilities...! Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, and all their other friends are new in that school. But of course, they still don't know each other yet, since they all come from different schools and were chosen by people from the academy because of their special abilities. They are all in their first year of middle school and lots of excitements are coming their way. Inspired by a true story...!

This story is inspired by the life of my friend...

Notes:

1) Natsume will be kinda OOC in this story…! (But I swear that you're gonna love the story!)

2) There'll be a new character in this story…! Her name will be… SECRET! Hehe! She'll be coming out in the next chappie! So… It's for me to know and for you to find out! Haha!

**The Life of A Middle School Girl...**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"/Sigh/ I wish I'd have a good life up to college. I left home because some weird people said that I have this weird kind of ability which means that I have to go to a new school. And not only that, I have to stay there up to college, and I can only go back home if I get good grades." A certain brunette said to herself as she walked to the bus station, "but even if I have good grades, I'll just have to go back for my studies. That's what those weirdoes said anyways."

After a few more minutes of walking, she finally reached the bus station. Before she entered the bus, she first looked back and said, "Good bye my hometown, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to a new school in Tokyo now." And with that she entered the bus which had the logo of the school Alice Academy printed on it.

She gave her ticket to the bus driver and took a seat on the fourth row beside a Chinese-looking girl with long, straight hair, '_I don't care who I sit with. I Don't even know any of the people here._'

"Okay everyone! Fasten your seatbelts and relax yourselves because we're going to be traveling for more or less two days. We'll provide you with your food and we'll be having some stops for those who need to go to the bathroom." Said the kind driver.

Therefore, Mikan put on her seatbelt and looked out the window. She stared at it for a really long time. She looked out the window for almost the whole trip thinking that she was making a big mistake of her life…

**Mikan's POV**

I was there sitting on the seat in the bus for one day. One day to go and everyone in this bus would arrive at the Alice Academy. I wonder if that's a good place or not. Well, I hope it is but then I thought for a moment, '_Am I doing the right thing? Or am I just making a big mistake in my life? If I am making a mistake, that mistake is leaving all my friends in the village, I left them all. Not even one of them was going to the Academy I'm going to._' I thought of that for a minute or two.

And after thinking of all those things, that was when I realized a tear streaming down my cheek, I wiped it away. I remember the time those people came to my school and talked to me…

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

_Flashback…………_

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

I was in class listening to the announcements of the teacher. And suddenly a knock came from the door. My teacher opened the door and it revealed a blonde man wearing a white shirt and black pants. Actually, he looked more like a lady to me.

"Excuse me sir. May I please excuse Mikan Sakura?" asked the guy.

"Oh, certainly." My teacher said without any worries, "Mikan, please proceed to the principal's office with this visitor of ours." I felt like the teacher knew what was going on.

"O-okay sir." I nodded as I went out of my classroom and followed the guy to the principal's office. While we were walking, I asked, "Sir, may I please ask where you're taking me? Well, I know that we're going to the principal's office, but what for?"

"Well, we're just going to have a little talk about the school you're going to for your studies up to college. Well, only if you'll manage to keep your ability until you grow up that is." He said and smiled at me then continued walking.

I was really confused about what was happening right now, so I asked another question, "What do you mean by ability?"

Then he stopped walking he looked at me, still smiling, "You'll figure that out when we get to the office, because we'll need to talk about this with the principal."

Then we arrived at the principal's office at last, well, for me, it seemed like days before I got there, you know, because of nervousness. So much questions were ringing in my head over and over again: '_What are they going to do to me?_', '_what abilities is this guy talking about?_', '_Am I in trouble?_' and many other idiotic questions filled my head. But then I noticed time passing in slow motion when the lady-like guy opened the door to the principal's office.

"Take a seat Miss Sakura." Said the principal.

"H- hai!" I said nervously and just took the seat being offered to me.

"Sakura-san, where do you plan to study for middle school?" Asked the principal.

"Umm… I plan to go to the Uedo Middle school together with my best friend, Stefi." I said just answering the question since I had nothing else to say.

"Okay, Sakura-san, we received your entrance exam results from that school, and your grades were very high, you did great and you received a scholarship from the school." The principal said with a grin on his face, but it suddenly turned into a frown and I was wondering why, "But, Sakura-san, we are very sorry, but you can't go to that school." He said in a very polite way. But he wasn't very happy about it.

"What? WHAT! WHY!" I shouted in depression, "I thought you said I had really high grades? Then why can't I go there?"

Then the guy with the blonde hair was the one who answered my question, "Miss Sakura, It's because of the special ability I told you about. You have a special ability which means that you have to go to the Alice Academy in Tokyo. And you are very lucky to get into that school. Out of millions of kids in the whole of Japan, only 140 of you were chosen to come to this academy and of hundreds and hundreds of students in this school you are the only one chosen. But don't worry, remember your friends before who were older than you? Tsubasa Andou, Misaki Hirada and Kaname?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah? What about them?"

"They study in that school as well. At least you're not alone, you have someone you know there." He smiled. I felt like he was trying to make me fall for him. But, Eeeww! Why would I fall for a guy like him?

'_What? I tried to use my pheromone on her, but it didn't work. Why is that?_' He was quite thinking of something but I didn't know what.

"Okay. Umm… What kind of school is it?" I asked as a sweat drop fell from the back of my head.

"It's like a boarding school in a way. We give you your own Dorm Room, you get special star ranks like one star two star three star and a top star rank. And no one is allowed to go out of the school not even on holidays, and you can't also mail them letters."

"Okay… But what's this star rank thingy all about? And what about my tuition fee? Who'll pay it if I can't go home nor mail letters? And why can't we send mail anyway, huh?"

"About the tuitions fee, you don't need to pay, we're the ones who give you money, if you're a no star, you get one rabbits a month, one star, you get 5 rabbits, two stars 30 rabbits, three stars get 100 rabbits and the top star gets 300 rabbits. And We'll explain all the rules on the first day of school." He said.

"Okay. But, what are rabbits? Do you mean that we have to carry rabbits around with us? If so, I'd wish I was a no star." Mikan said as her face turned into the I'm-acting-like-an-idiot kind of face.

"No Mikan-chan. Rabbits are our currency in the Alice Academy." He said still smiling.

"Oh! Hehe! Sorry. I'm just… umm… confused... that's all. Hihi!" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well, do you accept the offer? And, of course, since you got extremely high grades in your entrance exam, we're going to make you maybe a two star or a three star. We'll have to think about it. And once you tell us your answer, you can't turn back anymore." He said, again, still smiling.

"Umm… O-okay.' I finally said. '_What! What was I thinking? I was supposed to say no! But, It was like someone was controlling me and made me say yes. I'm confused. Why did that happen!_' I was really confused that time, and up to now, I still wonder what happened to me.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

_End of Flashback…………_

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

And that's how all of that happened.

Well, I guess I'll just have to, the guy said there was no turning back. Well, I guess I have to get used to the life I'm going to be living staring tomorrow.

I'm here in a bus. Sitting here, waiting for the time for all of us to arrive at the Alice Academy. The Academy wherein I was seemed to be forced to go to.

Well, there's no turning back now, we're half way there and only one day to go before we reach our destination. I really feel helpless right now. I sure wish that I get to meet friends like Stefi in the Alice Academy.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Okay! That's it for the first Chappie! Hope you enjoyed it…!

Well R&R people! Just click on the GO button that you'll see near the lower left corner of the screen. Arogatou Gozaimasu! Ja!

Ridley Silverlake


	2. The First Day!

A/N: It's me again! Well… Here! The second Chappie finished at last! Well… Did you guys like the first Chappie!

Legend:

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello_' – thinking

Hello – me narrating the story

(Hello) – Author's notes interrupting the story

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo – Change of scene / start or end of story

Well… Here! Some notes…!

**Notes:**

1) The original characters' names will be (Yup! There are two of them…!) Akemi Himako…… Which means Bright and beautiful and Laura Anderson an American girl…! But she'll be coming in the up coming Chappies... Coz she's just gonna be an exchange student...!

2) Stefi was the name of my friend's best friend when she was in elementary up to now…

3) That white Chinese looking girl with long hair was just a nothing in the story... I just added her there... but she might come out in one of the chapters.

4) This story is dedicated to my friend, aNoNyMoUs rOcKeR…! She's upset because she thinks we were making fun of her school… But we weren't:( She just misunderstood us…:( Well I hope this'll make her feel better…

Mikan: It's okay Ridley don't feel upset. I bet he'll understand soon… Don't be mad at her.

Ridley: I'm not mad at her /sniff/ she's the one /sniff/ who's mad at /sniff/ me and blu3ch3rryblossom…! Waaaahhh! Mikan! I need a hug!

Mikan: Don't cry Ridley!

Ridley: How can I not cry? She's mad at me! And not just that; she quit fiction writing because of me! Waaaahhh!

Mikan: Don't worry... you'll get over it sometime... Or if not you, maybe she'll be the one to get over it...!

Ridley: I can't get over it! My friend's mad at me! And I bet she won't get over it either! 'Cause she thinks that me and blu3ch3rryblossom were making fun of her! But... /sniff, sniff/ we didn't mean it! Waaaahhh!

Mikan: It's okay! Don't worry! Okay guys... Umm... While I'm trying to keep her quiet... umm... you guys can just read and enjoy the second chapter of The Life of a Middle School Girl...!

**The Life of a Middle School Girl**

Chapter 2: The first day...!

**Still Mikan's POV**

Everyone was going down the bus, including me. I saw the beautiful scenery of the school campus. But I saw a huge gate in front of me, so I guess that means we're still outside the school.

"Wow!" My eyes sparkled in delight when I took a look inside the school's gate, "It's so beautiful! Wow! I wonder if all the dorms are gonna be great!"

I was admiring the school but then that's when I realized that everyone was staring at me, "Oh, hehe... sorry. I was just admiring the view. Because my old school didn't have dormitories and it wasn't this big. I mean this place is as huge as a mansion. Maybe even bigger. Hehe!" I was busy making excuses then when I opened my eyes, the whole crowd that was once watching me was gone, they were all headed to the school.

"Huh? Aaaaaahhh!" I ran into the school campus since I noticed that everyone had left me there all alone looking and acting like a real idiot, and making a fool out of myself.

As I entered the campus I was kinda alone since everyone left me, but I saw a guy, he was kinda cute, he had beautiful ruby eyes and dark raven-colored hair. I decided to ask him for some directions, maybe he's been here before.

**End of Mikan's POV**

So she went near him and asked, "Umm... excuse me?" she asked then he looked at her.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked as he looked at her with those beautiful ruby eyes. '_Gosh, those eyes are so beautiful._'

"..." She didn't say anything at all. She was just too busy looking at those oh so beautiful eyes of that guy.

"/Sigh/ Hey, snap out of it. What do you want anyways?" He asked waving his hand in front of Mikan's face, probably trying to bring her back to the real world.

"Oh! Umm... sorry... I was just here to ask for some directions, I'm kinda lost, because the group I was with just a moment ago left me because I was acting like such an idiot. Hehe!" She said scratching the back of her head.

"/Sigh/ Fine, follow me. Wait, where do you wanna go anyway?" He asked as he stopped dead in his tracks, "how should I know where to take you if you don't tell me where you're going?"

"Oh, good point. Hehe!" She said standing there looking like an idiot, "Umm... I think they said that we'll be going to a kind of Dome or something? I'm not really sure."

"Oh, the Academy dome. I was on my way there too anyways, come with me." He said as he started walking.

"Oh, thanks, I was really lost and it's my first time in this school, I hope you don't mind my idiocy I'm just really annoying and irritating so..." She kept on talking and didn't notice that the boy was already gone, "huh? Aaaaaahhh! Hey!" She ran towards the boy.

"Hey, why'd you leave me?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"You're just too talkative that's why you didn't realize me leave." He said as he continued walking with his hands at the back of his head.

"Hmph!" She just pouted and followed where the boy was going.

Well, if you're so talkative, you'll have to talk a lot, coz it's a long walk from here to the Academy Dome." He said.

"Oh." Mikan said, "Okay."

"..." Silence.

"Oh, I'm Mikan Sakura by the way. What about you? What's your name?" She said while smiling at the boy next to her.

"Natsume... Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you," He said and stopped walking and looked at her, "Polka-dots." And he smirked at what was in front of his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean polka-dots?" She asked irritated by what he said.

He pointed to her skirt which was, by the way, folded up and no one knows why.

"Huh?" she looked down at what he was pointing at, then...

"Aaaaaahhh! Pervert!" She shouted. She unfolded the part of her skirt that was folded a few seconds ago.

"..." He didn't say anything again.

"/Sigh/ Well, are you new here or not? Well, it's obvious I'm new here, 'cause I don't know the way around. Hehe!" She said scratching the back of her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm a freshman in Middle school, And middle school is where Alice Academy starts, they don't have pre-school and elementary here." Natsume said in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Oh, but, why do you know the way around?" She asked.

"I've been here since yesterday." Natsume said, "The bus picked me up three days ago."

"Oh... Okay!" Mikan said smiling at Natsume.

"Well, here we are. The Academy Dome." Natsume said and entered the dome with Mikan, but of course, they had to walk up 7 floors before they reached the Academy Dome it was at the top of a 7 story building.

"That high up?" She complained.

"Yup. But there's an elevator if you want to take it?" He suggested because he saw a tired Mikan in front of him.

"Oh, never mind, let's walk, we might get stuck in there later on." She said to the calm Natsume.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He said as he started walking to the stairs.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

_**Finally... In the Dome...**_

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

When they finally reached the Academy Dome, they saw that everyone was seated there listening to the guest speaker. After a few minutes, one of the teachers were explaining the rules of the school.

Mikan and Natsume sat somewhere in the second row since they saw empty seats there.

Let's skip this part shall we? (Oh... please don't mind my laziness...! Hihi!)

Then the teacher saw that all the students were feeling sleepy because of the discussion. So they decided to have an individual introduction from all the freshmen.

"As we all see right now, you are all really tired and sleepy. So, we all decided that you will all have an individual introduction from all the freshmen here. Tell us your name, the school you came from, and what Alice you have." Said the blonde lady-looking guy, "Okay, let's start from the students in front shall we?"

A girl with long dark brown hair came first, "Hi, I'm Akemi Himako, I'm from the Heiomachi Elementary school and my Alice is water."

Then a girl beside her came next, "I'm Hotaru Imai, I'm also from the Heiomachi Elementary School, and I have the innovation Alice."

Then some other people came next, then it was finally Mikan's turn, "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, I came from the Uedo elementary school and I have the nullification Alice."

Next came Natsume, "Name's Natsume Hyuuga, I'm from the Tomoeda Elementary School, and my Alice is fire."

Then some other students next. After an hour everyone was done. But we all saw that everyone was still bored, "So as we see, everyone's still bored, so, why don't we have an ice breaker then? Who of you know how to sing?"

No one raised hi/her hand. So the teacher decided to pick randomly, "Okay then, what about you?"

He was pointing at Mikan, she was looking at him, not knowing what to do, then she realized what was happening. "Aaaaaahhh! No! Not me!"

"Oh come on, I bet you have a nice voice." He said and took Mikan's hand and dragged her to the stage.

"/Sigh/ Umm.. Okay sir, but I won't sing too much." She went up the stage and took the microphone, "This song is titled 'Someday my prince Will Come', by Ashley Tisdale."

Then she started singing.

"Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find my love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me  
He'll whisper I love you  
And steal a kiss or two   
Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

Someday I'll find my love  
Someone to call my own  
And I know at the moment we meet  
my heart will start skipping the beats  
Someday we'll say and do  
Things we've been longing to  
Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know  
Someday when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring  
Someday when my dreams come true"

Then when she stopped singing, the whole school was clapping for her.

She smiled and walked down the stage, she went back to her seat finding that Natsume wasn't there anymore, '_I wonder where he went?_ She thought.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

_**After all that happened that day...**_

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

They announced what section they would be in and what dorm room they were going to stay in.

Mikan was in the second section of the freshmen. And her Dorm room was dorm #208 in the girls' dorm of course.

And This day was Mikan's First day of school, she had met her first friend in the Alice Academy and learned more about the school. She had a very good feeling that this was going to be the start of a new life. Not just a new one. But a great one as well.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:. oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley: Well... Hope you enjoyed...! This chapter is quite boring... But I promise that the next one would be more interesting than this!

Mikan: Yay! I got her to stop crying!

Ridley: No! You didn't get me to stop crying... My friend says she forgives me... That's why I'm happy now/Yawn/ I'm sleepy!

Mikan: Okay! Get some rest now...!

Ridley: Okay!

Mikan: okay! Thanks for reading!

Ridley: Zzzzzzzzz...!

Mikan: Please leave a review...! A review a suggestion! Who cares...! As long as you leave a comment! Flames are gladly accepted...! Well...! Good-bye for now everyone...!


	3. New Friends!

A/N: Hi everyone! Me again! Hehe! Sorry for not updating for so long…! It's because of school and so much homework…! Ugh! So annoying!

Ridley: Yay! Me and Nicole are going to be part of the story! Hihi! Yay!

Mikan: Really! So you put yourself in the story! That's so cool!

Ridley: Yup! I'm going to be Akemi and Nicole's going to be Laura…! Yay! And Katchy's Hotaru, Jacob's Natsume, and Harvee's Ruka! Ain't that cool?

Mikan: Yeah! It is! But…

Ridley: What is it Mikan?

Mikan: Who's going to be me? Don't tell me that I'm gonna be removed from the story!

Ridley: Don't worry Mikan Sonya's going to be you…! And besides why would I remove you? You're the main Character…!

Mikan: Really? I am! Yay!

Ridley: Hehe! Now… On with the story…! Umm… after the notes…! Hehe!

**Notes (PLEASE READ #4 IT'S VERY IMPORTANT):**

1) Sorry for not updating for a really really long time…! It because of school…! Hehe!

2) Let's see… Oh… Akemi Himako will be coming in this chappie…!

3) Oh… The schools from the last chappie was Tomoeda and Heiomachi right? Well… it's from Card Captor Sakura and Daa! Daa! Daa/ UFO Baby…! I just couldn't think of any Japanese schools… that's why…! Hehe!

4) Remember… this is an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic… So… that means that Ruka and Natsume aren't best friends YET… neither is Mikan and Hotaru… So… please bear with the confusions and stuff… if you get confused just tell me and I'll try to fix it…!

5) And in this fanfic there will be teams for their Youth Development Training (YDT) and there will be 6 teams: Yellow, Blue, Black, Green, Red and Purple.

I guess that's it…! Hehe! Now… On with the story…!

**The Life of a Middle School Girl**

Chapter 3: Meeting new friends

It was night time and everyone was called to eat dinner at the academy, as for a certain brunette, she didn't have any friends, Natsume was with his other friends, so she had no other choice but to just look for an empty seat and sit with whoever is on that certain table.

She walked to the dining hall and looked for an empty seat, she saw one beside a certain yellow-haired boy, a dark-haired girl, a brown haired girl so she walked up to them and asked, "Umm… Is anyone seated here?" She asked, pointing to the seat beside the boy, "I'm kinda alone and I have no friends, so, I was wondering if—" She was cut off by the girl with dark hair, "Quit your talking and take a seat." She said coldly to Mikan.

"Oh, okay, thanks." She thanked them and took the empty seat, "I'm Mikan by the way, Mikan Sakura." She added with a smile.

"Hi Mikan-chan, I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi." He smiled and held out his hand and Mikan shook it, "Hi Ruka-pyon, nice to meet you." She giggled.

"I'm Hotaru Imai." The dark-haired girl said, as usual, with no emotion at all.

"And I'm Akemi, Akemi Himako, nice to meet you Mikan-chan." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you too." Mikan said as she smiled back to Akemi.

"Oh, by the way Mikan-chan, what's your alice? What's your Alice type? What class are you in? What's your star rank? And what team are you in?" She asked curiously.

"Whoa! Too many questions. One at a time." She said.

"Don't mind her she's just too hyper for anyone to handle." Hotaru told Mikan.

"Hey!" Akemi got annoyed by what Hotaru told Mikan, "I'm not that hyper."

"Okay, whatever." She said as she relaxed on her chair trying not to look at Akemi.

"Okay Mikan-chan. First question: What's your Alice?" She asked slow enough for Mikan to understand.

"Hmm… well, the blonde lady-looking guy who went to my school said that I had a nullifying tinggy. Although I don't even know what it is." She answered as she put her finger on her chin, "Do you know what it is Akemi-chan?"

"Hmm… Not so sure 'bout that, but I think it's when you can block the Alices of other people when they use their Alice on you." She explained.

"Oh, wow! Cool!" Mikan shouted in delight, because, as we all know, she's the type of girl who's new with practically everything.

"Well, as for me, my Alice is Water." Akemi said pointing to herself, "Hotaru's Alice is Innovation, she can create any invention she wants to."

"And my Alice is Animal pheromone, I can control animals." Ruka said, "Umm… do you guys mind if I transfer tables, 'cause it's kinda weird for my friends if they see me sitting with girls." Ruka said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, sure. See you Ruka-pyon!" Akemi said waving good-bye to the boy walking away from them to the table of some other boys.

"Second question: What's you Alice type?" She asked again.

"Well, I think I'm with the special ability types." She said.

"Really? Well, Mikan-chan, do you think I'm dangerous or harmful?" She asked looking down and playing with her fingers.

"You? Dangerous? Yeah right! If you notice what you're doing to me right now, would you say that you're dangerous?" She asked sarcastically.

"……" No reply.

"Oh come on Akemi-chan, of course you're not dangerous. Why would you think you're dangerous anyway?" She asked.

"Well, they said that I belonged to the dangerous ability types." She said while having waterfall-like tears come out of her dark brown eyes.

Then Hotaru brought out a gun-looking like thing and aimed at Akemi, and first thing you know…

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka _"Aho Baka…" Hotaru said coldly to her friend and continued her sentence, "It's not you who's dangerous, it's your Alice. Idiot." She said emotionlessly.

"Oh really? Hehe…! Sorry… guess I was just being silly." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Yup. You guessed it." Hotaru said.

"Well, Mikan-chan, I'm in the dangerous ability type, you're in the special ability type, and as for Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan is in the technical type and Ruka-pyon is in the latent ability type."

"Oh, okay." She grinned, "So, what else do you wanna ask me?"

"Hmm… What class are you in?" She asked another question.

"Well, I'm in Class B Section 4. What about you guys?" She asked.

"Well, Hotaru-chan's in Class B Section 4 as well, as for me, I'm in Section 3, I don't know about Ruka-pyon." Akemi answered.

"Oh, okay. What else do you wanna ask me?"

"Hmm… Oh, what's your star rank?" She asked.

"Well… I'm trying to recall what that guy told me." She said with her finger on her chin, "Oh, right, now I remember, he said that maybe I'd be a two-star or three-star, since my grades were high."

"Really? Wow, I'm a two star. Narumi-sensei said that I'd have to get in the honor role to go up at least one star. Haha!" She said, "Well, anyways, Hotaru-chan's a two star. While Ruka-pyon is a one star. Hmm… Oh, now this is the question I've been craving to ask you… What team are you in?"

"Well, I'm in the yellow team. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm in the yellow team too. As well as Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon. Haha! Wow, we're all so lucky to be in the same teams! Haha!" Akemi said.

"Yeah! I guess so." Said Mikan, '_What about Natsume-kun? I wonder how he's doing?_' She thought.

"Okay everyone, it's time to eat, the waiters will be serving you your dinner, so please enjoy." Said the lady-looking guy to the whole school, "But of course, this will be only for today because it's the first day for the freshmen, so this dinner will be special for them."

"Hey, do you know the name of that teacher? He's the one who went to my school to talk to me when they informed me that I'd be going to this school." Mikan asked.

"Well, that's Narumi-sensei, he's going to be the class adviser of section 3 on Mondays and Wednesdays, and section 4 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and section 1 on Fridays. We change class advisers everyday. I know, it's kinda weird." Akemi answered, "And that teacher with the crystal ball is Serina-sensei, the one with the stick and the frog is Jinno-sensei, the one with brown hair, is our science teacher, Misaki-sensei and the one with grayish brown hair is Noda-sensei, he's the teacher for the special ability types. Well, I guess those are all the teachers I know. My sister didn't introduce me to all of them yet."

"Oh, really? You have a sister here? What's her name?" Mikan asked.

"Well, her name is Emina Himako. She's in green team, a three star, her Alice is shape-shifting, and she's in the special ability type like you Mikan-chan." Akemi answered.

"Really? That's great! So that means that I'll get to meet her." She giggled.

"Stop talking and start eating idiots." Hotaru said, who, by the way, was already half way through with eating her dinner.

"Oh, right." Mikan and Akemi said at the same time.

As they ate, Mikan saw one of the teachers looking at her, "Hey, who's that teacher over there? I have a bad feeling about him."

"Oh, that's Persona-sensei, my sister told me that he's really scary, and that we don't want to go near him. He's the teacher for the dangerous ability types. That's why I'm really scared right now." She said.

"Oh, okay." Mikan answered.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

_After dinner_

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

The three girls were walking to the dormitory. And as for Mikan, being a noisy girl and stuff, she couldn't handle the silence, so she decided to break it, "So, guys, what are your dorm room numbers?" She asked.

"Me? I'm in room # 210. What about you Mikan-chan?" She asked.

"I'm in #208, so that means we're just one room apart. What about you Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked in excitement.

"#224 the room across yours." She said pointing to Mikan.

"Oh, great, that means our rooms are close to each other. Hihi! That's great! Wow, I'm glad to have met friends like you." Mikan giggled.

"Yeah, that's great. At least I'm friends with people other than Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, I've been classmates with them since elementary in the Heiomachi elementary school. Haha! Only the four of us came from that school. What about you Mikan? Who are your friends who come from the same school as you?"

"Actually, of all the thousands of students in my old school, I was the only one chosen, according to Narumi-sensei." Mikan said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"/Gasp/ No, Mikan, don't cry! I didn't mean to ask you. I know I shouldn't have, but… It was… I… Uhh… I was just curious, you know! Hehe!" She said nervously because she felt guilty for making her new friend cry.

"No, it's okay, I just miss my old friends that's all. 'Cause when I was called from class to talk to Narumi-sensei in the principal's office, I was surprised that he told me that I was the only one chosen to come to this school among thousands of students in Uedo elementary school. I felt really sad." She said wiping away the tears from her eyes, "But I'm okay now, I've found friends, I don't know you guys that much, but I bet that we're going to be closer someday." She smiled.

Hotaru and Akemi smiled back (A/N: Whoa! Hotaru! Smiling? Yeah right! And she doesn't even know Mikan that much yet…! Hmm… /Thinks for a while/ yeah, maybe, yeah that's possible /thinks again/ but… maybe not… Hmm… Everyone… I guess we'll just have to wait for the following chappies to find out why…) as if they had a feeling that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

……End of Chapter……

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Ridley: Sorry guys… I had to end it here… I wanted to put more… but it's 9:05 PM already and I should've been in bed at 9:00…! Sorry… I'm really sorry…! I wish I could continue… but… maybe next week…! Coz I need to go to bed… and I'm kinda sleepy already…! Hehe!

Mikan: Why did you insist on finishing it today anyways? You could've just finished it tomorrow or something…!

Ridley: I can't…! 'Coz for the whole week, I'd be doing homework and my investigatory project that's due on Friday…! That's why I can't do it on weekdays…! All I can do in the PC on weekdays is check my e-mail and that's it…! I can't even read or write fanfics…! T-T Teachers are just so evil…!

Mikan: Well Please leave a review…! Flames are gladly accepted…!


	4. Note: I'm sorry

Dearest Readers,

Hey guys! I'm deleting this story in a few weeks…! So if you wanna read it over and over again, go ahead before I delete it...! You can even copy paste and save it if you want it that much...! Just make sure you do everything you want to do with it before i delete it...! Send reviews if you want...! But I really am going to delete it...! And I'm so sorry…! But I'll be continuing my other story, Mikan's Birthday…! And I'll be starting a new fanfic…! Really sorry guys…! But I promise that the next fanfic will be a lot better…! I hope you guys aren't mad at me…! Heheh…! Please don't be mad…! I'm really sorry…!

Truly yours,

Ridley Silverlake

PS: If you guys want to revive the story, or make it again, just ask for my permission, but I'll only be choosing one person...!

That's all...! Thanks for supporting this fanfic while it lasted...:)


End file.
